Withered Sakura
by Sabriel B. Parthenopaeus
Summary: She longed to feel the warmth of someone who truly cherished her and he yearned for the luster within her eyes to return its shine once again, but most of all they desired one another and yet it was wrong to want your future in law.  One-Shot


Title: Withered Sakura

By: Sabriel B. Parthenopaeus

Summary: She longed to feel the warmth of someone who truly cherished her and he yearned for the luster within her eyes to return its shine once again, but most of all they desired one another and yet it was wrong to want your future in law. {One-Shot}

* * *

Forbidden Desires

There she stood with her back turned but only a few feet from him. On the white marble balcony of his family's estate over viewing the vast gardens below that were home to various types of flowers, plants and even a large pond. In a pale blue strapless dress that fitted like a glove on her perfect curves. Her beautiful long silky jet-black hair was pinned up in curls. She was truly breathing just like the scenery before her. As the warmth of the spring air caressed them both it was only then she turned to face him. One look from her sapphire almond shaped eyes and bashfulness' of innocents that became his undoing and weakness. To the way she moved with the grace of a goddess and had no insight of what she was doing. It was pure torture.

"Mr. Nishimura," she smiled. "You're home is so lovely as ever."

"Thank you." the admiration of his home touched him. Since he and his family had spent a lot of time and effort into making the gardens look the way they do. She reminded him of his mother. Not in appearance, but more so in her actions and the way she carried herself around others. Closing the distance between them he smiled, "As are you, Kagome." if it were possible her smile grew and her eyes shined even brighter, but not too soon after the luster seem to fade away "You're too kind." she said doubtfully, as to she would doubt her own beauty. "_Why would she doubt herself?" _he pondered.

"Do you think yourself incongruous of such a compliment, Kagome?" he mused.

"_Because, I'm not…" _She thought dejectedly.

"Oh, Mr. Nishimura I didn't mean to be disrespectful…it's just. I-I" she stopped as he came closer to her. It was all she could take. He was her boyfriend's father and he was already married-way out of her league. It was so wrong to yearn for him the way she did, but oh could she not? He was tall, built, dark and not to mention drop-dead-gorgeous and every woman's fantasy, just standing only but a foot away from her. "You're more than worthy." The sincerity in his voice touched her beyond words.

"Thank you" blushing from his words, "but you should see the bride, she looks lovely." She smiled sadly; turning away from him he stopped her dead in her tracks. _"Please don't…" _she nearly gasped as she held back the tears that threatened to burst out, "Not compared to you." His eyes met hers and within them she saw the integrity to his words. Both knowing that everyone; including his youngest son often compared her to her older half-sister. Yes, for her sister was indeed a true beauty, but to him Kagome was so much more than just a pretty 'look alike,' to him she was a goddess. Before he could comprehend it or even stop himself. His arms wrapped around her waist and he brought her small frame against his', whispering into her ear "You are in no need of any kind of benevolence by any kind. You are truly lovely like this vast oasis that you've come to admire and adore."

* * *

"_Am I dreaming, did he just say that?_" Kagome was stunned. "_Why? Why is he saying such things? To me least of all, I am nothing compared to my sister or this garden. He's also married, the father of my boyfriend and future brother-in-law. Is he lying? To justify his son's actions, in hopes that I'll take his pity and forgive his son? No…he wouldn't be this close, oh god. These feeling that I am feeling are wrong. I should know better…but yet, I don't want to." _She consoled herself.

Why do you say such things?" her beautiful sapphire eyes called out to challenge him. Daring him to falter in his deceleration so that she would not make a fool of herself yet again, but he did not. Gently he caressed her chin with his other hand, "Because it's truth, my little cheery blossom. Why doubt yourself, because of others inanity?"

"It's because their inanity, may hold some truth to their words." Softly she told him. "May I be frank?" she gave him a slight nod. "To hell and back with them all." Her shock expression made him chuckle. He then spoke again, "Don't depend on the word of others to believe that you're not worthy and you are more than worthy than being someone's shadow."

"But-" she stopped as his soft lips graced upon over hers. The closeness of their bodies pressed together. Their lips locked into an eternal kiss of desire. With lips upon lips and tongues battling for dominance over the other the warm sensation only increasing more and more between their thighs. His member poking against the flatness of her abdomen, "You see what you do to me, my sweet?"

"Mr. Nish-"No, no more formalities." He told her breathlessly, fingers tracing her swollen lips. "I want you to say my name, my sweet." His lips attacked hers with hunger and passion. Not being able to surpass the moan that escaped her lips. His golden-amber eyes met her sapphire eyes with raw fiery passion that could not be contained. "Isamu…" she whispered, within one minute desire filled inside and out of every pore of her being, but yet this was wrong. Even for what Inuyasha had done to her many times over, it still could never be justify by sleeping with his father. She would never belittle herself and hurt someone such as Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother. By being like the man who ripped her very heart out. No, she was better than that. Even if she had feeling for this man she still could not abide with such regret and shame. She was not like him. She was not like her sister, she was Kagome Higurashi.

"Don't...I cannot." She snapped. "I won't be like him!" she pushed away, away from him. "I cannot be your dirty little secret; I won't be like your son." She declared to him as she walked away from him and back into the house. "Kagome, wait!" he shouted after her, but there was no answer. Only silence and there he stood ever so confused, but even so more ashamed of his own forwardness. His actions where indeed that of his younger son's and yet he could not stop himself. She was indeed his dirty little secret and now all he could do is mourn for the loss of her timeless touch. The spell bounding touch that now vanished because of his' own actions.

"_I'm sorry, my sweet Kagome_." He thought out to her.

* * *

Author's Note: 'Isamu Nishimura' is not Inuyasha's father's real name from the series; in fact his _real_ name was never given officially out to the public. Anyways thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
